Colorful Memory
by Chibi.W.Rabbit
Summary: "Quando abri meus olhos, tudo o que vi era branco. E branco era também a cor das minhas memórias. Mas aquele garoto de olhos verdes, Potter, prometia trazer novas cores para minhas memórias"


_Colorful Memory_

_"Quando abri meus olhos, tudo o que vi era branco. E branco era também a cor das minhas memórias. Mas aquele garoto de olhos verdes, Potter, prometia trazer novas cores para minhas memórias"_

_Severus Snape&Harry Potter_

_Fic Yaoi, não gosta, não leia, simples né?_

_Nada em Harry Potter me pertence, e essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo._

_Enjoy 3_

* * *

Desde que acordei, tudo o que eu vejo é branco. Quem sou eu? Como vim parar aqui? E, acima de tudo... Quem é esse garoto que me observa com tamanha curiosidade? Vejo-o corar. Acredito que seja porque nossos olhares tenham se encontrado.

Mas afinal, quem é ele?

-Erh... – Ele pareceu encabulado – Como o senhor se sente, professor?

Professor? Eu? Afinal... Sou professor de quê?

-Professor? – O rapaz se desencostou da parede e se aproximou da minha cama.

E se esse garoto for um de meus prováveis alunos? Que tipo de aluno ele seria para me visitar em lugar como esse? Será essa minha casa?

Se for... Preciso rever meus conceitos de decoração...

- Professor? O senhor esta me ouvindo?

Devo responder? Bem... Confesso que essas perguntas já estão me aborrecendo.

- Estou.

- Como o senhor se sente?

- Como eu deveria me sentir?

- Bem, eu espero – Ele parecia confuso.

- Então estou bem – Respondi com simplicidade.

Ele me encarou por um longo tempo, talvez esperasse outra resposta...

Mas afinal, quem é ele?

- Professor, o senhor sabe por que está aqui? – Vi os olhos verdes dele encarando os meus, pareciam desconfiados...

- Imagino que quem devesse saber é o senhor, já que acabei de acordar.

Ele corou novamente. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas não falou nada. Acho que deveria me lembrar de algo, e pela cara dele, provavelmente era importante. O que seria? Não sei... Não sei nada. O que estou fazendo aqui afinal? Como vim parar aqui? Quem é ele? Quem sou eu?

- Professor? O senhor está realmente bem? – Agora ele estava ao lado da minha cama, com um olhar de preocupação. Fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Confuso... – Acabei por dizer.

- Erh... Imagino que sim, afinal, todos pensaram que o senhor havia morrido. Também achamos que não iria se recuperar, mas o senhor sobreviveu e se recuperou totalmente.

Pensaram que eu havia morrido? Quem é "todos"? Sobrevivi a quê? Ou melhor... Como sobrevivi?

- Faz mais sentido agora? – Perguntou-me cauteloso.

- Deveria fazer?

Os olhos verdes ficaram surpresos. Então deveria ter feito algum sentido. Mas não fez...

- Com licença... – Uma garota estranha de cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados, castanhos e mal tratados, dentes grandes e pele branca entrou. Quem é ela? – Professor!

Ótimo. Mais uma pessoa que me conhece e que eu não faço idéia de quem seja...

Ela parece surpresa em me ver, acho que não esperava me ver aqui, ou assim... Vivo, seja ela quem for. O garoto a conhece. Ela o conhece. Eles me conhecem. Serei eu professor deles? A garota olhou para o rapaz de olhos verdes, parece querer perguntar alguma coisa, porém ele apenas deu ombros. Que atitude infantil... Por fim, ela se virou para mim com um sorriso no rosto.

- Professor, fico contente em saber que se recuperou. Como está se sentindo?

Parece que vou ouvir muito essa pergunta.

- Perfeitamente bem, senhorita. – Minha voz soou irritada. Essa pergunta me irrita.

- Erh... Hermione poderia vir aqui um pouco? – O garoto a puxou pelo braço porta a fora. Virou-se para mim e murmurou um "Volto logo" antes de sair e fechar a porta.

Tudo ficou num silêncio absoluto.

Desde que acordei não reparei no quarto em que estou, mas não há muito o que olhar. É horrivelmente branco, tanto as paredes quanto os móveis, totalmente desprovido de personalidade, e tem uma pequena janela. Onde será que ela dá? Quem sabe se eu olhar...

- Professor? – Pude ver o reflexo do garoto na janela, estava encostado na porta fechada. Nem sinal da garota "Hermione". Ele parecia diferente... – Professor... O senhor sabe quem eu sou?

A pergunta chave enfim foi feita.

Quem é ele? Eu deveria saber quem ele é?

Ele sabe quem eu sou?

- Imagino que deveria saber... – Uma resposta vaga de minha parte, enquanto tento lembrar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, sobre esse garoto de olhos verdes.

- Mas não sabe? – Olhei diretamente para ele, sua expressão era séria, estudava-me...

- Não, não sei. Mas imagino que você saiba.

Ele parou próximo à minha cama, sentei-me para encará-lo. Talvez minhas perguntas finalmente sejam respondidas...

- Sabe seu nome?

- Se eu soubesse seria uma pergunta a menos...

Acho que sua expressão ficou perplexa, no mínimo... Talvez imaginasse que pelo menos um nome eu deveria lembrar. Deveria?

- Então, vai me dizer ou não? – Acho que minha voz calma o assustou. Ele parece encabulado, de novo...

- Snape... – Ele disse um tanto baixo, vou pedir para... – Severus Snape.

Não precisei pedir para repetir.

Severus Snape... É um ótimo nome. Soa poderoso, autoritário. É, um nome excelente. É o meu nome...

- O senhor é professor... – Ele continuou.

- Isso eu pude notar, garoto. – Meu tom foi um tanto debochado. Senti uma satisfação ao vê-lo fechar a cara, fazendo-se de emburrado, e perder toda a pose ao corar. Outra atitude infantil. – Professor de quê, garoto?

- Não me chame de garoto... – Novamente a expressão emburrada.

- Então me diga seu nome, garoto. – Algo dentro de mim me fazia implicar com ele, provocá-lo.

- Não lembra meu nome?

- Por acaso deveria? Não lembro nem de mim, mas tenho que lembrar de você? – Ele simplesmente ficou mudo. Parece que ganhei essa nossa "briga". Tive vontade de rir, mas não o fiz.

- É Potter, professor. Harry Potter. – O garoto falou vencido.

- Muito bem, senhor Potter, agora poderia fazer a gentileza de me contar o que sabe sobre mim?

Ele ficou inquieto. Por quê? Será que me pareci com o professor que ele conhece?

Como era o "Severus Snape" que ele conhece? Para mim "Severus Snape" é um nome, apenas um nome, um nome que esse garoto, Potter, diz ser meu.

- O senhor é professor de Poções na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwards. O senhor... – Ele continuou falando, mas uma coisa não fez sentido no que Potter disse. Escola de magia e bruxaria? Magia e bruxaria? Será que vim parar num hospício? Magia e bruxaria não existem, não é?

- Potter, o senhor está me dizendo que sou professor numa escola de magia? – Minha voz foi sarcástica, fiz questão de pronunciar a última palavra sem pressa, não tem como isso ser verdade.

- Sim, professor... – Ele me olhava perplexo. – Você é um bruxo, assim como eu.

- Potter... – Tentei me acalmar, obviamente estava falando com um louco – Todos sabem que essa coisa de magia não existe.

- Todos quem professor? - A ironia era presente na voz dele – O senhor mesmo disse que não se lembra de nada. Como pode afirmar que magia não existe?

Touché. Não tenho resposta para isso. Tecnicamente Potter tem razão, não me lembro de nada, então como posso afirmar que magia não existe?

- Então sou um bruxo, Potter?

- Sim. É o mestre de Poções de Hogwards. – Ele continuou – Um dos melhores...

Mal ouvi a última parte. Potter ficou envergonhado, novamente.

Fui um dos melhores... O que será essa matéria que eu supostamente sou professor? Poções. Deve ser parecido com cozinhar... Eu sei cozinhar? Ou será aquele negócio de bruxas velhas e gordas atirando asas de morcegos e saliva de ratazana num velho caldeirão?

- Então, Potter, diga-me mais sobre magia – Senti-me um tanto cínico ao dizer isso – Duendes existem mesmo?

- Sim, professor – A cara dele foi igual à de uma criancinha que diz a um adulto algo obviamente fictício, mas que para ela é verdadeiramente real, com direito a algumas piscadas – Eles são responsáveis pelo banco dos bruxos.

- Mesmo? Nossa... - Não é real. Magia não existe – E varinhas? Essas coisas existem também?

- É claro que sim. É como fazemos os feitiços – Claro, e duendes existem... Espera, existem. Segundo Potter, pelo menos – Eu tenho uma, o senhor também, apesar de que não sei onde a sua possa estar...

- Claro Potter. Com certeza. E as vassouras voam também? – Acho que ele finalmente percebeu que eu estou me divertindo as suas custas, pois sua expressão ficou emburrada novamente.

- O senhor ainda não acredita não é? Precisa que eu prove? – Ele nem mesmo esperou minha resposta, tirou uma coisa marrom, longa e pontuda do bolso da calça, imagino que essa coisa seja a tal varinha, e murmurou alguma coisa em algum outro idioma, vindo sabe-se lá de onde, um livro, daqueles grossos e amarelados, apareceu.

Ok. Não posso dizer que não fiquei surpreso. Como é que essa coisa veio parar aqui?

Magia? Supostamente, magia não existe. Um truque? Não vi Potter preparar nada, e também não teria tempo para improvisar. Então foi mágica?

- Acredita agora, professor? – Sua expressão era de divertimento. Com outro aceno e mais um sussurro estranho, o objeto desapareceu. Exatamente como apareceu. Do nada – A propósito, nossas vassouras voam.

Parece que ele ganhou mais uma...

- Que seja, garoto – fiquei mal humorado, mas havia uma coisa que eu precisava saber – Eu posso fazer isso também?

Os olhos verdes ficaram arregalados, acho que estava se segurando para não rir, sua expressão não era exatamente séria, eu podia ver as gargalhadas em seus olhos, mas ele apenas engoliu seco e se limitou a sorrir.

- Claro professor! O senhor pode fazer isso e muito mais! – Ele não agüentou. Começou a gargalhar na minha frente. De mim. Maldito Potter.

- Eu não faço idéia do porquê dessa sua súbita risada, Potter. Seus pais não lhe ensinaram que é muita falta de educação rir dos outros? – Ele se recompôs o mais rápido que pode e meio sem jeito murmurou um "Sinto muito", obviamente falso, já que ainda se segurava para não rir – Dando continuidade a minha história... Como vim parar aqui?

Com um sorriso sem jeito ele continuou.

- Eu te trouxe para cá – Começou contando – Vi quando o senhor foi, supostamente, morto. E o senhor me entregou algumas lembranças...

- E...?

- Bem, eu recolhi essas lembranças com a ajuda da Hermione...

- Hermione? Aquela garota que estava aqui? – Ele me respondeu com um aceno positivo – Ela também é bruxa?

- Sim, ela e todos que o senhor ver por aqui – O garoto manteve o sorriso – Continuando...

"Eu recolhi essas memórias e as vi na penseira de Dumbledore. Então fui ao encontro de Voldemort. Lutei e o derrotei.", Potter tomou fôlego e continuou, "Após ter ajudado todos os feridos, a professora McGonagall e eu voltamos a Casa dos Gritos, onde estava o seu corpo, e levamos de volta para Hogwards, onde Ponfrey o examinou. Ela quase morreu do coração quando viu que o senhor ainda estava vivo, então, te trouxemos as pressas para cá, o Hospital Bruxo St. Mungus. Ninguém sabe como você conseguiu sobreviver, mas ficou em coma por um ano. Agora... Você está aqui, com amnésia, e eu estou contando o que sei sobre o senhor..."

Fiquei em coma por um ano? O que me fez ficar assim? Por que não morri? Por que não me lembro de nada?

- Isso o faz se lembrar de alguma coisa? – Parece que Potter ainda tinha alguma esperança de eu subitamente me lembrar de tudo.

- Não. Não me faz o menor sentido... Espere um instante – Os olhos verdes se iluminaram – Você disse que recolheu memórias minhas? Há como fazer isso?

Potter teve outro princípio de risada. Minhas perguntas parecem diverti-lo. Tenho alguma culpa se não sei nada sobre essas coisas mágicas? Não me lembro de nada delas, seria mais preciso.

- Sim, professor, é totalmente possível. E depois podemos revê-las numa penseira – Isso me soou sarcástico. E totalmente surreal, é claro – E também é possível ver memórias e pensamentos de outras pessoas, às vezes sem que elas queiram, e também há como se proteger desses "ataques", bloqueando a mente. O senhor era mestre nisso.

Mais uma coisa da qual sou provavelmente bom e que não faço a mínima idéia de como se faz.

* * *

_Primeiro capítulo! o/_

_Sim, pretendo fazer dessa fic uma Snarry (não me pergunte como). Essa fic também esta sendo publicada no meu perfil no Nyah!. Tanto aqui quanto Nyah só tem um capítulo __

_Espero que deixem reviews com suas opiniões 3_

_Ate o próximo chapter!_


End file.
